the_amazing_world_of_gumballfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bus
"The Bus" is the thirtieth episode of Season 4 of The Amazing World of Gumball. It is the 146th episode overall. Synopsis Rocky convinces the kids that they do not have to go to school. However, unbeknownst to the kids, some adults are trying to teach them about skipping school. Plot The episode begins with the school bus arriving at the Wattersons' house. Rocky asks Gumball about why the long face, in which Darwin replies that he tried to stretch his face to make himself look too old for school, but failed when Nicole saw his trick, and Gumball points out that his day was in fact gloomy, then, they enter the school bus as it "drives" off to school. Rocky explains that he does not know how they always go to school everyday, and as Gumball points out that he obviously always drives them there, Rocky says that he does not have to drive them to school. Gumball, looking back with relief (and accidentally hurting his neck), he questions if the fact that Rocky does not need to drive them to school is true, and Rocky replies yes and the fact that since they are on the bus, they could go anywhere. This makes everyone happy and gets ideas where else to go, such as Darwin saying they could under the sea, and Alan points that they should go to school but as he continues to talk, Gumball pops him. Eventually, as Rocky decides to skip school, everyone agrees on going to the water park, and that Rocky says that there is one more stop, as Rocky stops the bus to let in a few people. As the Bus goes near a bridge, Banana Bob, disguised as a criminal, stands on the bridge and uses binoculars to see the bus, and as he attempts to jump to the bus, he falls to the ground, as he discovers he was using the binoculars the wrong way, he gets ran over. The people that entered the bus, seem to be everyone's parents also disguised as criminals, but nobody notices this except Gumball. They point out that they are not going anywhere, as Richard uses a briefcase to scare everyone except Gumball, and that the briefcase has a bomb in it. Gumball tells everyone that they are just their parents trying to teach them a lesson, and he points out Principal Brown has not even changed his name, in which Brown attempts to reply that he did. Principal Brown gets a message from his phone and reads out as if it was their plan, that they will call the police and tell them that they will take control of the bus and will not release the students until they reach their demands. Brown tells Harold to make the call, but they planned to disguise his voice, so Dexter inflates Harold's mouth to make him sound different. As Harold calls the police to inform that they have taken control of the bus, Gumball asks Alan if he recognizes his dad, in which Alan does recognize, but he claims it was someone he saw last night on TV at his house. Gumball, again, tells him that it is just their parents, as he gives a example of when "Richard taught them the dangers of texting while walking." The disgusted parents start making the whole plan from text messages on Harold's phone, and they plan to ask the police for money. Darwin soon tries to find a way to "stop the criminals with a leader," as Gumball decides to be the leader. He walks up to his dad Richard and speaks, as Richard claims he is "Mr. Pink," Gumball tries to tell the truth as he argues with Richard, with him saying his fake criminal life, as everyone else speaks to Gumball as a "criminal." The police soon arrive near the bus, as the Doughnut Sheriff starts handing over the ransom, but as he goes to the school bus in which he goes too close and ending up breaking the window, he unsuccessfully throws the briefcase which causes the police cars behind him to crash together, then the sheriff orders a second briefcase of money with their demands doubled. Police that are in the area ahead the bus place a second briefcase on the road. Richard reaches out to get the money, only to realize that this was supposed to be a trick and the police noticed the that bus is heading for the airport. Darwin suddenly orders the kids to hold and subdue the parents. The students take off the masks and are surprised (except Gumball) to see that they are their parents all along. Principal Brown also realizes the the first briefcase they have has a bomb in it then everyone screams in fright. Then they all turn around and are shocked to find Rob on the bus too. He told everyone that it was his plan to suggest the plan to Principal Brown, trick the parents into stealing a million dollars, and to blow up the bus. Gumball asks why, Rob replies that he is Gumball's and Darwin's true nemesis. Then the bus gets close to the airport but the bus goes over a speed bump throwing everyone in the air. Rocky apologizes but before he could finish, he collapses unconscious, the money slides to Rob. Gumball and Rob fought seriously and fought good as the bus drives to the runaway airplane, The airplane director sends the out of control vehicles in different directions. Then suddenly, another plane comes in for landing only to see the out-of-control bus approaching towards it. Everyone screams as the plane goes back up before hitting the bus, and as Rob and Gumball are fighting, the police enter the bus, mistakenly arresting the now undisguised parents. Rocky wakes up to find that another plane is heading for the bus, as he jumps out of his seat, and the wing of the plane hits the roof of the bus, as everyone ducks. Everyone is still seen on the bus, except for Gumball and Rob which are still fighting with the two briefcases, on the wing of the plane. As the fight on the flight continues, Rob hits Gumball as he falls to the ground, but when Rob is about to smack Gumball with his briefcase, the police arrive, in which Rob acts like he was being threatened by Gumball's "ticking" briefcase, in which the police fall for it and arrests Gumball as Rob runs away. The parents correct the police's misunderstanding and releases Gumball, but they realize Rob ran away with the money, then it is revealed that they had the briefcase with the money, and that Rob has the briefcase with the bomb, as it explodes, sending Rob flying to the police car, as he is under arrest, then the episode ends. Characters Main Characters *Gumball *Dexter *Harold *Principal Brown *Richard *Rob Supporting Characters *Darwin *Rocky *Anton *Leslie *Teri *Sarah *Banana Joe *Tobias *Carmen *Alan *Idaho *Doughnut Sheriff *French Fries *Coffee Cop *Hamburger Cop *Earl Minor Characters *Nicole (mentioned) *Clayton *Sussie *Banana Bob *Jeff *Gary *Cowboy *Marvin *Soda Cop *Plane Guider *Pilots Trivia *It is revealed that Rob has a major in Canadian history. *This could be considered to be the first "serious" episode in the series, due to Gumball and Rob's fight scenes and the bomb situation. *This is Rob's third major role in the series. The first two were in "The Nobody" and "The Nemesis." **This is also Principal Brown's third major role. **This is also the first time Dexter and Harold have a major role. *Despite being present in storyboards, Masami does not appear in the final version of this episode. Continuity *Rob is currently improving in his evil schemes, since he managed to trick the parents into stealing a million dollars. Cultural References *This episode is a parody of the movie Speed. *Dexter's criminal outfit resembles the "Heisenberg" drawing of Walter White from Breaking Bad. Also his nickname (Mr. White) is a reference to aforementioned Breaking Bad character. *Harold's criminal outfit resembles the Phantom of the Opera. *Richard's criminal mask resembles Stan Marsh's hat from South Park. *The code names used are inspired by the movie Reservoir Dogs. *When the bus enters the airport, the music in the background resembles the theme song from On Her Majesty's Secret Service. Goofs/Errors *Banana Joe is sitting behind Gumball and Darwin on the left side of the school bus, but after Gumball asks everyone where they would rather go instead of school, Banana Joe is suddenly sitting on the right side of the bus, behind Tobias, where Sarah was sitting. *Dexter lost his hat after his failed attempted to get the briefcase but gains it back after Richard grabbed the briefcase. *When Banana Bob is looking through the binoculars on the bridge, his left eyelid is transparent. *In one scene, Gumball pops Alan. But he appears throughout the whole episode. *Clayton appears at the back of the bus in the beginning of the episode, but vanishes after the parents come on the bus. *There are several scenes where the kids do not appear in the back of the bus. *The 3D models used for the bomb and money briefcases are switched multiple times. *In "The Saint," "The Traitor," and "The Blame," Dexter is orange. But in this episode, he is red. *In the first zoom out shot on when Rocky faints, Gary has a car which looks like the one the Wattersons own, But in "The Remote," His car was different. fr:Le bus Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes